Find the Truth
by Di.M.H
Summary: After being replaced by the toy animatronics, Golden Freddy tries to have Freddy and the others destroy them but Bonnie knows that something's wrong and refuses to destroy the toys. He joins them instead and fights his friends but his real fight with Golden Freddy. Can Bonnie save his friends and stop Golden Freddy?


**Di.M.H: "Hey ya guys, since things went so well with my last story so here's another one for ya. I don't know if I want to make a sequel or not but you guys let me know. should I do a sequel? anyway I hope you like it and please let me know if want an animatronic to appear like BB did,"**

 **Toy Chica: "Hello,"**

 **Di.M.H: "Speaking an animatronic, hey Toy Chica.'**

 **Toy Chica: "I've read your other stories and wow, you got the following."**

 **Di.M.H:" geez, thanks if only I could get that on YouTube."**

 **Toy Chica: "You got some much fans here why would you want more?"**

 **Di.M.H: "that's none of your business. you don't need to know everything." (leaves the room)**

 **Toy Chica: "Oops, I think I just made her mad. I got to go there more fanfictions that need to be done. anyways guys be sure to check out Di.M.H 14 on YouTube and look for of her work on the site. please R &R and thanks very much. goodbye for now."**

#

 _Find the truth_

#

Truth 1, the beginning

#

It starts off like every night in the pizzeria; we would wake up and attack the night guard all night until 6a.m. then we would go back to the stage and shut down for the night. Sometimes gotten really close to getting the night guard and other nights we barely did anything and he just went home. The puppet would sometimes join us but even he couldn't catch the night guard off guard. I begin to think that we would never get him. But this story isn't about us trying to get the night guard. This story I'm about to tell you about the room at the end of the hall that the puppet says that we aren't allowed to go in and what lies inside.

My name is Toy Chica and this is my story. The story on how one night everything I knew would change forever. I'm sure how to tell this story but I should start from the very beginning. A time before me and my friends ever existed in this pizzeria.

#

The man stood there looking at the four animatronics that were sparking on the stage. He looked down at the tablet he held in his hands. The bunny was missing his face and arm. The other three animatronics were missing some parts. The chicken's arms were gone. The man titled his head to the side. Another man walked toward him.

"Well," he said.

"I don't understand it," the man replied, "they were working just fine yesterday and now this. Who did this?"

"I'm not sure but the boss wanted to replace them anyways. Take them to the parts and service room and help me set up the new ones."

The man sighed and grabbed the fox and chicken from the stage. He carried them into the parts and service room. He threw them into the room and returned for the bunny and the bear. He made sure that they were all inside the room before closing it. He walked down the hall to the stage room. The other man was pulling out new animatronics from a large box. The man walked over and helped him stand them up.

"These look like cartoon characters," the man said setting the chicken up.

"Yeah, well the boss thinks the kids would like these guys better," the other man replied.

"Did you see anyone on your way in here today?"

"No, I figured the night guard went home before we got here. Why? Do you think that he did this?"

"Could be but we don't have any truth."

"So, what are we going to do about the old animatronics?"

"Nothing, the boss didn't say anything. I'm sure they'll just ruin away in that room."

"They aren't corpses."

"Whatever, that damn fox always freaks me out anyways. I'm glad that I don't have to see his face again."

"Hey that's harsh, I happen to like Foxy."

"Oh come on, don't tell me that one of them didn't freak you out?"

"I never really liked that chicken but this chicken looks hot are we sure that she's for kids? It seems like she would be for adults instead of kids."

"I know what you mean. I would definitely do her if it wouldn't get me fired."

"You should watch what you say because I see the boss waking in."

A woman with long red hair entered the room. She stared at the animatronics on the stage. She sighed sadly and walked toward the men.

"Hey boss," said the first man.

"Hey Henry, Jake," she replied, "Are these the new animatronics?"

"Yep," said Jake, "we just put them up today."

"Where are the old ones?"

"Parts and service room," Henry replied.

"Good, that's where they'll stay until we can get the other place opened."

"Why do you want to use them? They aren't working right. One is even missing a face."

"We have to keep our customers happy."

"Right, right, whatever you say boss."

"Come on, let's open up shop," said the woman, "oh and Jake, I heard what you said about the chicken."

"Well crap," said Jake.

"You're busted," said Henry smirking at him.

#

That night; the night guard walked into the building. He looked at the new animatronics before heading to his office. Once he left the room; the puppet popped his head up from his box. He stood up and looked at the new animatronics standing on stage. He held up his hands and the animatronics flowed into the air. He swung his hands down and the animatronics fell onto the stage with blue lights flashing into their eyes.

The animatronics began to move. The bear sat up and looked down at his hands. The bunny rubbed his head looking around. The fox glanced down at her feet. The small boy titled his head to the side. Finally the chicken opened her eyes and sat up slowly. The puppet watched them gain themselves. The animatronics began to touch their bodies and looked around until they saw the puppet. The puppet waved to them.

"What's going on?' asked the bear.

"I feel weird," said the bunny.

"Who are you?" the fox asked.

"I am Master puppet," the puppet replied, "I gave you all life."

"You gave us life? What do you mean?" the little boy asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I've been giving life to animatronics for years and now it's your turn."

"But why would you do that?" the chicken asked.

"I get bored and besides, it gets lonely without others to talk to."

"Okay," said the bear, "so you brought us to life for what?"

The puppet turned to the hallway leading into the office. The animatronics looked to where he was pointing. The puppet turned back to them and they looked at him.

"About we play a game," said the puppet, "whichever of you can catcher the night guard will win."

"Why?" the chicken asked.

"For fun, of course; the animatronics here always played that game. It's a lot of fun. The night guard enjoys the game too. He looks forward to it every night."

"So you want us to catcher the night guard?"

"Well, give him a good scar," said the puppet.

The animatronics looked at each other. They turned back to the puppet.

"Fine, we'll play your little game," said the bear.

"Excellent," said the puppet, "Oh, I almost forgot one thing. Do either of you know what your names are?"

"No," said the bunny.

"I see, well then. I will tell you your names."

He flowed over the fox. The fox looked up at him titling her head to the side.

You my dear," said the puppet, "are Mangle the pirate fox."

"I'm a pirate fox?" Mangle asked.

The puppet nodded and came to the small boy. The boy looked up at him.

"You dear boy are Balloon boy but I think we will call you BB for short."

"Does that have to do with the reason why I'm holding a balloon and a balloon sign?"

"Of course, you are programmed to hand on balloons to the children."

He got to the bunny and the bear.

"You, my blue friend are Toy Bonnie and you my dear bear friend are Toy Freddy."

"Wait, why do I have a girl's name?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie can be a boy's name too."

"I want a different name."

"I'm sorry, I don't make the names, I just call them."

"What about me?" the chicken asked.

The puppet turned to her and smiled. This chicken was different than the one before but the puppet didn't care about that right now.

"You, my dear are Toy Chica."

"Why do I have a cupcake and why do I have a bap that says "let's party"?"

"You are programmed for birthday parties. You bring out the birthday cake and start the birthday song."

"Okay, but what about you?"

"I tell the children how many tickets prizes are worth."

"Okay," said Toy Freddy, "where are we?"

"Oh yes, of course something else I forgot to mention. Welcome children to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and you Toy Freddy are its current owner."

"Wait what," said Toy Bonnie, "why does he own this place?'

"Because, he is Freddy Fazbear new and in proofed."

"That sounds like a lot of work," said Toy Freddy.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Now, let's talk about the game some more. The night guard's office is down that hall. He starts his shift every night at 12p.m. and ends at 6a.m. sharp. You have six hours to play the game. When the clock strikes 6a.m. you must return here to the stage room."

"Why?" Mangle asked.

"So no one will get suspense and the way it works is that you will go to sleep around that time. I can't do anything about that. I've tried but nothing works. You will have to learn the rest on your own."

The puppet flowed away. The animatronics looked at each other. This was going to get some getting use to.

#

"Hey Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie.

"What's up Toy Bonnie?" Toy Chica asked.

"Want to try that game that the puppet was talking about?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Come on, it'll be fun and besides; I'm really bored."

Toy Chica sighed and nodded. Toy Bonnie perked up happily. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room where the office was. They looked around. Toy Bonnie peered into one of the party rooms.

"Hey I see some vents; maybe we can use them to get into the office without him seeing us."

"Sounds good," said Toy Chica, "but we can't use the same one. I'll look and see if I can find another one."

She walked off until she saw another party room that had a vent in it. She waved to Toy Bonnie. He gave her the thumbs-up. She got down onto her hands and knees. She began to clawed through the vent. She followed it until she could see the office. The night guard was checking the cameras but it seemed like he didn't see her. She took that chance and climbed out of the vent. Toy Bonnie came rushing out the vent. The guard screamed and grabbed the mask on his desk. He threw it on his head. Toy Chica watched as Toy Bonnie groaned and walked away. She waited until the guard removed the head before going for it.

The guard saw her standing there. He covered his mouth before laughing. Toy Chica growled and grabbed his chair and slammed it down onto the floor. The guard fell onto the floor looking up at her. He was still laughing.

"Hey there sexy," he said, "if you wanted me then say so."

Toy Chica screamed at him before storming off. She walked passed Toy Bonnie. She got to the stage room and sat down on the stage. She let out a scream of frusition. The puppet popped his head into the room. He saw her sitting there streaming. He flowed over to her.

"What's wrong Toy Chica?" he asked.

"That night guard just laughed at me," she said, "and he tried hitting on me. Why do I have to deal with that crap?!"

The puppet thought about it for a moment.

"Ah, I can make a few changes," he said.

"You can?"

"Yes my dear, put your hand in front of your head and then move it down."

Toy Chica held her hand up to her face and moved her hand downwards. She looked at the puppet; who held up a mirror. She let out a scream as she saw her face now.

"That should do it," said the puppet, "whenever you want to change back just put your hand over your face again and move your hand upwards."

"Perfect," said Toy Chica, "let's see how he likes me now."

She stood up and hugged the puppet. The puppet was surprised but hugged her back.

"Thank you Master Puppet," she said, "I'll do you proud."

She walked off heading back to the office. She got back in the vent and climbed out. She saw the guard checking the cameras again. She walked over to his desk quietly. He pulled away from the monitor and screamed as she let out a scream. The other animatronics heard the screams and came running they saw Toy Chica standing there with her back to them.

'Toy Chica?" Mangle called.

Toy Chica turned around revealing her face. The others let out a scream as they saw her face. Toy Chica was proud of herself.

"Hey guys," she said, "what do you think?"

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie fell out of shock. BB covered his mouth before running away. Mangle just stood there staring at her with her mouth wide open. Toy Chica giggled and then placed her hand over her face. She moved her hand upwards turning her face to normal. Mangle blinked at her in shock.

"That's much better," she said.

"How did you do that?" Mangle asked.

"The puppet told me how."

"What for?" Toy Bonnie asked, "What's the reason for that?"

He sat up and knocked on Toy Freddy's side. Toy Freddy sat up and looked at Toy Chica confused.

"The guard didn't take me seriously so the puppet helped me out," she explained, "I think I like it. What do you guys think?"

"Well, it is scary," said Mangle, "that's for sure."

"If I had a heart that would stop it," said Toy Freddy.

"If I could then I would piss myself," said Toy Bonnie, "I think you scared BB too well. He ran off."

"Oops," said Toy Chica, "I'll go talk to him."

She walked to the stage room where BB was hiding underneath the table. She sighed and got down on her hands and knees.

"Balloon Boy, please come out," she said, "I didn't mean to scar you. I just wanted to scar the guard. I didn't mean it."

BB climbed out from underneath the table. He looked up at Toy Chica with tearful eyes. Toy Chica pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry BB," she said.

"It's okay," said BB, "but that sure was scary."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, the night guard doesn't stand a chance against you Toy Chica."

They pulled away and laughed. She was glad that he was fine.

"Thanks BB that means a lot."

The others came into the room and sighed with relieve as they saw that BB was okay now. They talked for the rest of the night until six a.m. came. They went back to the stage. BB stood off in the corner with his balloon and sign in hand. Mangle went to pirate cove. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica made their way to the stage.

The puppet came out of the room that he was in and smiled at them.

"I hope, you enjoyed your first taste of the hunt," he said.

"I guess so," said Toy Freddy, "do we have to do that every night?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said the puppet," it's a game after all. I don't except you all to partake in it."

He flowed back to the box near the ticket counter. He climbed into the box and went down to sleep. The toy animatronics looked at each other before powering down. The doors for the pizzeria opened and the first day of the rest of their lives begun. Only time would reveal the future. The only thing that made true for them was that they haven't anything yet.

#

#

#

#

Truth 2, blast from the past

#

Freddy opened his eyes and looked around. They were in a dark room. He looked over to Bonnie and Chica; who were still out. He looked over at Foxy. He let out a sound. The others looked up at him. He gestured to the room they were in.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Chica, "it looks like the parts and service room to me."

"Why are we here?" Foxy asked.

Freddy looked over at Bonnie and gasped. Chica and Foxy saw Bonnie was missing his face.

"Bonnie what happened to your face?" Foxy asked.

"What are you talking about Foxy?" Bonnie asked reaching up for his face.

He didn't feel anything. He began to panic and tried to move his left arm. He looked down and noticed that it was gone. He looked over and pointed out Chica's arms that were missing. Foxy touched his left ear and realized that part of his costume was missing. He gasped. Freddy held up his hand and noticed that he was missing an eye.

"What happened to us," he asked, "who did this?"

An image flashed in Bonnie's mind. He remembered hearing the sound of sparks and looked to see a figure messing with Freddy's neck. The image flashed as soon as it came. He knew what happened. He knew who did this.

"It was Golden Freddy," he said, "he did this to us."

'What," said Chica, "Golden Freddy?"

"What are you talking about Bonnie?" Foxy asked.

"That's nonsense," said Freddy, "Golden Freddy, is our friend. He would never do anything like this to us."

"I can't believe it either," said Bonnie, "but I saw him. I was messing with your neck Freddy."

"That's some wild crazy story you came up with, Bonnie," said a voice.

They looked up and saw a yellow bear standing there. Bonnie made a fist. He knew what he saw. The others didn't seem at all threatened by his presence.

"Golden Freddy," said Freddy, "do you know what happened to us?"

"Yes," said Golden Freddy, "it was the puppet."

"The puppet?" said Chica, "but how could he do this? I thought he was our friend."

"He tricked you and now he has given life to new animatronics."

"That ruin bastard," said Foxy, "I'll rip him a new one when I'm done with him."

"No, that's a lie," said Bonnie, "I saw you Golden Freddy. The puppet has nothing to do with this. Those animatronics many be our replacement but I know they don't know anything about us."

"Bonnie enough," said Freddy, "how dare call Golden Freddy a liar. The puppet is always been a shady character and now he does this."

"It's not the puppet's doing," Bonnie protested.

"Bonnie ENOUGH!" Freddy shouted.

"Bonnie," said Chica.

Bonnie tried to stand up but fell down. He was feeling weak. Golden Freddy stared at him. He knew that Bonnie was going to be a problem if he kept this up. He turned to Freddy.

"I'll deal with Bonnie late but right now, let's worry about your replacements."

"Right," said Freddy, "but how?"

"I have a plan," said Golden Freddy.

#

Bonnie refused to partake in the plan. Freddy tried to get him to change his mind but Bonnie was stubborn as can be. Golden Freddy told Freddy to leave him be for a while. They left the parts and service room. Chica and Foxy walked down the hall behind Freddy. They stopped at the entrance of the hallway leading to the stage room. Freddy began to play his music. Foxy and Chica stood there as the toy animatronics came.

"What the," said Toy Bonnie, "who are these crowds."

"I don't know," said Toy Chica.

Mangle stared at them and saw Foxy. Her heart skipped a beat. This fox was so cute that she couldn't believe that he was real. Foxy saw her and fell in love. Chica and Freddy got ready for a fight. The others stood in a fighting stance.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear," said Freddy, "and this is my pizzeria."

"Not anymore," said Toy Freddy.

"This is our pizzeria now," said Toy Bonnie.

"You think that now," said Chica.

"We aren't afraid of you," said Toy Chica, "I don't know who you guys are but this place is ours now."

"Attack," Freddy roared.

Bonnie opened the door and ran out the room. He leapt up into the air and got between them. They all stopped as he held up his arm. Toy Chica gasped as she saw how he looked. He looked like he went through hell.

"Bonnie out of the way," Freddy growled.

"No, Freddy," Bonnie replied, "they have nothing to do with us."

"Bonnie how can you say that?" Chica asked, "The puppet betrayed us."

"No, it's Golden Freddy; who betrayed us. You guys are too blind to see that."

"Damn it Bonnie move," said Foxy snapping back to reality.

"No, Foxy," said Bonnie.

Freddy punched Bonnie in the side. He fell onto the floor with Freddy on top of him. Freddy glared down at him.

"If you wouldn't fight with us then, I'll have to deal with you, myself," said Freddy, "I can't believe that I have to put down one of my own friends."

He held up his fist. Bonnie held up his arm to protect himself. Toy Chica let out a scream kicking Freddy off of him. Freddy went flying back into the wall. Chica ran at her. Toy Bonnie tackled her to the floor. Chica tried to get up but without arms she couldn't even move right. Toy Freddy and Foxy were facing off.

Mangle knocked Foxy down to the floor. The two stared into each other's eyes. Mangle got up and leapt up as Chica threw Toy Bonnie toward them. Bonnie got up and stood up. The puppet appeared and used his powers to separate each of them. The toys ended up on one side while the others ended up on the other, all but Bonnie.

"Freddy, why are you attacking?" he asked.

"You should know why," said Freddy, "you did this to us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You made us crash," said Foxy growling at him.

"It wasn't him," said Bonnie.

"Of course, it wasn't me," said the puppet, "I was sleeping when it happened. If Bonnie is the only one that will listen to reason then I will only speak with him."

"We have to go back now," said Freddy, "Bonnie, if you don't join us then. You are hereby now on you are no longer one of us."

"But Freddy," Chica cried, "you can't be serious."

"I've made my choice," said Freddy, "Bonnie has made his choice too."

He stood up and headed back to the parts and service room. Chica and Foxy looked at each other then at Bonnie before following Freddy back to the parts and service room. Bonnie sighed sadly looking down at his feet. The puppet put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a place with us dear friend," said the puppet.

"Thanks but no thanks," said Bonnie, "I'll be in the wing of the pizzeria that no one uses anymore."

He walked away. The toy animatronics watched him walk away. They turned to the puppet; who let out a sigh. He flowed away but not before ordering them to capture the night guard.

#

Golden Freddy stood there in the parts and service room. Freddy and the others made their way into the room. He saw that Bonnie wasn't with them. Freddy walked over to him and shook his head.

"Where is Bonnie?" Golden Freddy asked.

"He is no longer with us," said Freddy.

Golden Freddy picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Chica and Foxy gasped trying to pull him off of Freddy. Golden Freddy pulled out Freddy's eye before dropping him to the floor. Chica and Foxy ran to Freddy. Golden Freddy punched the wall. They looked up at him.

"You can't just let him get away," said Golden Freddy, "he's now our enemy."

"But Bonnie can still…."

"No, Chica," said Golden Freddy, "Bonnie is no longer your friend. He has decided with the puppet and should focus on crashing them both."

Foxy looked up at him. Golden Freddy punched him in the face as Foxy gave him a look. Foxy fell onto the floor. Chica gasped as Foxy rubbed his head.

"I gave you all one job to do but you messed it up but luckily I have another plan. Chica, I need you to do something for me."

#

"What just happened?" Toy Bonnie asked, "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy.

"They were the original animatronics," said the puppet.

They turned to look at him. The puppet sighed. He knew this day would come sooner of later. They had to find out about the others.

"The original animatronics?" Mangle asked.

"Yes," said the puppet, "you are their replacements. They were the best animatronics this pizzeria had ever seen but one day they fell apart. I've learned why that happened. I was still a new animatronic to this pizzeria when it happened."

"What about that purple rabbit with no face?" Toy Chica asked.

"Ah yes Bonnie," said the puppet, "yes, he was one of the originals and he was an amazing guitar player I've ever seen. He could make any song sound good."

"So, why do they think you betrayed them?" BB asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm glad at least one knows that I didn't do it."

"I feel sorry for the guy," said Mangle, "he just lost his friends in order to stop them."

"Bonnie is very noble when it comes to friends."

"What should we do?' BB asked.

"I want you all to be careful from now on and stay away from the parts and service room."

They all nodded. The puppet flowed away. Toy Chica stood up and walked down the hall to where the wing that no one ever used was. She peered into the rooms hoping to see the mysterious animatronic that had protected them from his friends. She heard the sound of a broken down machine in the room down at the end of the hall. She walked over and peered inside and saw that animatronic sitting there looking at his hand as he moved it. She felt sorrow wash over her this poor animatronic was lost.

He lost everything just to proof that the puppet was innocent. She stepped into the room. The animatronic looked up at her then back to looking down at his hand. She kept her hands behind her back. She felt so strange around this animatronic. She never felt this way around anyone before then again she hadn't been alive for that long but the way she felt about this animatronic was different than she felt toward the boys.

"Hey," she said.

He didn't respond. She sighed and sat down across from him. She stared him. He seemed so lost to her. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what.

"I'm Toy Chica," she said hoping he would say something this time.

"Bonnie," he replied without looking up.

"I heard that you knew the puppet," she added.

Still no answer, this was starting to get awkward but she didn't want to leave. Bonnie put his hand down at his side and leaned his head against the wall beside him. Toy Chica just stared at him. What could she say to make him talk to her? She put her hand behind her head. Then she remembered that the puppet telling them that he was a guitar player and a good one too. She got up and headed for the stage room where there an old guitar that was leaning against the wall. It hadn't been used before so she figured that it was his old one.

As she walked toward the room she felt something wrap around her neck. She turned her head to see the old Chica holding her by the neck. She tried to fight back but Chica knocked her out. Chica dragged her back to the parts and service room. She kicked the door with her foot and came into the room. Freddy, Foxy and Golden Freddy stood there waiting for her. Chica threw her down onto the floor. Toy Chica opened her eyes and saw where she was. Golden Freddy glared down at her. She jumped up the feet.

Foxy bashed his hook into her side knocking her down onto the floor. Freddy walked toward her and punched her shoulder. Chica stepped on her back holding her down while the boys were attacking her. Toy Chica tried to get up but she couldn't. Golden Freddy held out his hand and a glowing green orb appeared in his palm. Toy Chica stared at him feeling fear wash over her. She closed her eyes waiting to get hit by the orb. A fist shot through the air hitting Golden Freddy in the face and sent him to the floor. The orb hit the ceiling which fell onto Foxy. Foxy fell onto the floor with the ceiling tiles on top of his back. Freddy dodged and moved Chica out of the way.

Toy Chica opened her eyes and saw that she was in Bonnie's arm. She felt her cheeks get warm. Bonnie stood there glaring at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy got up and held his head. He glared at him. Freddy growled at him.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here," Freddy barked.

"I'm making sure that you don't something you'll regret," said Bonnie.

"Freddy," said Golden Freddy, "end him."

"Freddy please don't," said Chica.

Freddy walked toward Bonnie. He held up his fist and threw it at his direction. Bonnie disappeared from view. Freddy turned around only to have a fist to the face. He fell onto the floor. Toy Chica held onto his neck while he moved. She didn't even know what happened. She looked up at him. Bonnie kept his fist in the air. He turned to Golden Freddy.

"You can't keep your hold on them forever," he said.

"You think that, you can get away from me," Golden Freddy asked, "I'll destroy the puppet and his friends and that includes you too."

"We'll see about that," said Bonnie, "as long as I protect them; you won't get your hands on them."

He jumped over Freddy and got to the door. He smashed his side to the door. The door flew opened and he ran out still holding Toy Chica. Golden Freddy swore under his breath as he ran to the door. He looked out and saw Bonnie running away still carrying the girl in his arm. He turned to the others. Chica and Freddy were trying to dig Foxy out. Golden Freddy punched the wall beside him. The strongest in the group was now their enemy.

"I'll kill you, Bonnie," said Golden Freddy, "Even that means having your friends do it for me."

#

#

#

Truth 3, attempts to drag him back

#

Bonnie had stopped running and put Toy Chica down onto the floor feet first once they reached the other side of the pizzeria. Toy Chica stared at him. How did he know where she was and how did he get there so fast?

"How did you…"

"I heard Chica's footsteps," said Bonnie, "I looked and saw her carrying you off, so I followed."

"Thanks for saving me," she replied still feeling warm.

"Don't worry about it," said Bonnie, "I couldn't let Golden Freddy turn my friends into murderers."

Toy Chica looked around the room. Bonnie sat down on the floor in the corner. He was exhausted. She stared at him. Bonnie leaned his head against the wall. He did all this even though he barely had any energy left to spare. She sat down beside him. She didn't understand him but she sure wanted to. Bonnie closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Toy Chica looked down at his hand. She blushed as she remembered where his hand was on her body. She wanted to feel it again but shook her head trying to get that image out of her head.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" he asked not moving from where he was.

"No, not too badly," she replied.

"Good."

She blushed. Why did that matter? What was the reason behind it? She sighed. Bonnie breathed and opened his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at her. She stared back at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You should get back to the others," he said, "I'll watch from a distance in case they try anything else happens."

Toy Chica nodded feeling protected. She didn't want to leave but it was almost six a.m. and she had to get back in time. She got up and thanked before leaving. Bonnie kept his word and followed her back from a distance. When she was with the others he went back to where he had been staying. Toy Chica took her place on the stage and fell asleep.

#

Golden Freddy flashed into the dark room where the phantom waited for him. The phantom turned to him. Golden Freddy stated at him.

"Bonnie has betrayed us," Golden Freddy reported.

 ** _"_** ** _You must regain control of him again,"_** said the phantom.

"I know," said Golden Freddy, "what should I do?"

 ** _"_** ** _Have Foxy track him down and drag him back then use your powers to control him."_**

"That's easier said than done," said Golden Freddy, "I don't know if Foxy would be strong enough to cage him."

 ** _"_** ** _We need them all to destroy each other in order for the plan to work."_**

"Yes, Bonnie is aware of what I had and no doubt he'll join the puppet soon."

 ** _"_** ** _That may not be true. I'm sure he'll want to keep the others out of harm's way while he foils our plans."_**

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. Bonnie will join us or will die along with the puppet."

#

"Foxy," said Golden Freddy teleporting into the room.

Foxy opened his eyes. He looked up at him. Golden Freddy him to follow, Foxy nodded and got up following him out the room.

"What do you want Golden Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"I have a job for you," said Golden Freddy, "Do, you want your best friend back?"

"Of course," said Foxy, "I would do anything to get Bonnie back with us."

"Good," said Golden Freddy, "I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go bring Bonnie back and I'll make him change his mind."

"Really?!"

"Yes, I'm sure I can make him see the error of his ways."

"You got it Golden Freddy."

Foxy took off down the hall. Golden Freddy watched him ran off. He heard the phantom behind him.

"It is done now all we have to is wait."

#

Foxy peered into the stage room and saw the toy animatronics in there but no Bonnie. He saw Mangle and Toy Chica sitting at a table talking. He could hear them.

"He saved you?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica, "he sure is nice. I think that he can be a nice guy. I just wish that he would open up."

"He will," said Mangle, "just give him time."

Foxy groaned and left the room. He walked down the hallway. He came to the wing that no one uses anymore. He knew that Bonnie would be here. He followed the hall until he came to the room at the end of the hall. He peered into the room and saw Bonnie sleeping in the corner. He smirked and walked toward the sleeping bunny.

Bonnie's ears wicked and he jumped to his feet. He swung his fist only to have Foxy block it. They stared at each other.

"What are you doing here Foxy," Bonnie asked protectively.

"I came to bring you back," said Foxy.

"Did Golden Freddy, tell you do?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't but ever way. I'm bring you back weather you like it or not."

The y pulled away from each other. Foxy leapt up in the air. Bonnie blocked him with his leg. Foxy used his hook to scratch Bonnie's side. They exchanged fist and hit each other in the head. Foxy and Bonnie fell onto the floor. They shot up and got to their feet and leapt into the air. They came crashing down and rolled around the room. Foxy's hook scratched Bonnie's chest. Bonnie's bashed into Foxy the face.

"Why are you doing this Bon?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie slowly stepped back and got ready for another attack. Foxy held up his arms to protect himself. Bonnie waited for Foxy to move before launching himself forward. Foxy pushed off heading for him. They clashed fists.

"I'm doing this because, I don't trust Golden Freddy," said Bonnie, "I know that he's up to something and if you and the others don't believe me then I'll deal with this myself."

"What about us, your friends?" Foxy hissed as they pushed back and forth.

"What about Freddy? Chica? Me? The band?"

"I'm doing this for you all," said Bonnie, "I'm going to defeat Golden Freddy and save you all."

"You think that Golden Freddy is the bad guy when it's really the puppet?!"

"How do you know that it was the puppet Foxy?!"

Foxy froze.

"That's right, you only listened to what Golden Freddy told you but I saw him Foxy. I saw what he did to Freddy and I can't let him get away with that."

"Don't be stupid Bon!"

"I'm not the one who's stupid Foxy!"

They pushed off across the room. Foxy let out a scream as he charged. Bonnie ran at him with his fist at the ready. They clashed again only to pull back again. They kept clashing again and again. They were evenly matched. Freddy had said that they were the strongest ones in the group. Foxy kicked Bonnie in the chest knocking him down onto the floor. He stood over him. He held up his foot going to knock him out.

Bonnie looked up at his friend. Foxy stopped and looked to see Toy Chica standing there. She had her hands to her beak. She put her fists down at her sides before running up the wall and kicking him in the face. Foxy went flying across the room. Toy Chica knelt down in front of Bonnie. Bonnie looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"It's not just me," she replied turning to the door.

The other toy animatronics were there. Their fighting had drawn their attention. The puppet flowed into the room and got between the two boys.

"Puppet," Foxy growled.

"That's enough Foxy," said the puppet, "I know you won't hurt your best friend."

"This is between me and him," Foxy hissed, "get out of my way!"

The puppet held up his hand and Foxy vanished into thin air. He then turned to Bonnie. Bonnie stared at him. The puppet held out his hand to him. Bonnie shook his head and got up on his own. Toy Chica stood up and caught him as he almost fell to the side. He looked at her and thanked her. Toy Bonnie looked at them and made a fist.

"What was that all about?" Toy Freddy asked.

"My best friend couldn't hear me," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I know its hard losing your friends and believe me I want to help you get them back. I want to ask you if you would join us."

The puppet held out his hand for Bonnie to take. Bonnie sighed and pushed the puppet's hand down to his side and shook his head.

"I can't ask you to risk the others lives," he said, "I've decided to deal with this myself."

"Are you sure?" the puppet asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"Suit yourself then," said the puppet, "I'm always ready to help if you changed your mind."

He turned to the door and called the toy animatronics. Toy Chica looked at Bonnie before walking out of the room. Bonnie sighed and sat down on the floor. The puppet shouldn't drag the toys into this mess.

#

Foxy fell onto the floor of the parts and service room. Freddy and Chica ran to him. Golden Freddy looked at him.

"The puppet interfered," said Foxy, "he sent me here before I could grab Bonnie."

"You're weak," said Golden Freddy.

Foxy looked down sadly. He had failed to bring his best friend back. Freddy patted his back in comfort. Golden Freddy turned to Chica. She stared at him.

"It's your turn Chica," he said, "bring back Bonnie or else."

"Right," said Chica.

#

Chica stepped out of the room and headed down the hall. If she couldn't bring Bonnie back then no one could. She walked down the hall following Foxy's directions to a tee. She found the room where Bonnie was hiding. She peered into the room and saw the puppet talking to Bonnie. Bonnie was refusing to join him. She hoped that Bonnie would come back with her. She waited as the puppet finally gave up and headed out the room. He stopped and turned to Bonnie one last time before leaving.

"Toy Chica has been asking about you," said the puppet, "I don't know what happened with you two but she sure seems to take a liking to you."

Chica's heart sank to her stomach. Another girl had fallen for Bonnie. She couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen? Why did Bonnie have to be so charming? She waited for the puppet o leave before entering the room. Bonnie was sitting there with his eyes closed. He looked so handsome as he always have. Chica stared at him before making a sound. Bonnie opened his eyes and saw her standing there.

"Chica," he said, "not you too."

'Bonnie, please come back," said Chica, "we need you."

"No," said Bonnie, "not until I stop Golden Freddy."

"Golden Freddy isn't the enemy."

"You sound like Freddy and Foxy," Bonnie groaned, "look Chica, I'm not going with you or anyone of our friends until I make you all see the truth."

"But Bonnie…"

"I don't want to hear it," he replied. "I'm sorry Chica but no."

"Why not?" Chica asked, "Does it have to do with that girl you rescued from us the other night?"

"Leave her out of this," said Bonnie, "none of them have anything to do with any of this."

"Bonnie I…"

Bonnie stood up and glared at her. Chica's heart fell apart as he stared at her like that. Bonnie wouldn't even listen. Bonnie made a fist. He murmured something under his breath but Chica didn't hear it. He punched the wall.

"Go away Chica," he shouted, "I'm not coming back."

Tears fell down her face and Chica ran out of the room. Bonnie never yelled at her before. He was so sweet and now he was different. He was so sure that it was Golden Freddy not the puppet that did this to them. Did what Freddy said get to him?

#

Bonnie sidle down the wall onto the floor with a sigh. He hated yelling at anyone. He was usual so kind with girls but he can't just let Chica stand there and say that he was wrong. Why was Golden Freddy trying to get him back? What was his plan? He heard a knock on the door frame. He looked to see Toy Chica standing there. He stared at her. This wasn't the best time but why not he enjoyed her company. He gestured for her to come in. Toy Chica smiled and walked into the room. She walked over to him. He moved to the side to let her sit down.

She sat down beside him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. She stared at him. He could feel her eyes on him. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Toy Chica quickly turned her head away feeling a blush coming on. Bonnie chuckled and leaned back closing his eyes. It felt nice sitting like this with her.

"Are you mad?' she asked.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"You just seem stress right now," she replied.

"Maybe," he replied, "Golden Freddy is using my friends to get to me. He knows that I won't harm them on processes."

"That's sounds terrible," she said, "I would hate it if someone did that to me."

"Yeah, it sucks. I just fought my best friend and yelled at another friend," he said.

"You should find a better hiding place," she said.

"Yeah where?"

"I'm sure you can hide in the broom closet."

He chuckled.

"Yeah and get stuck inside."

She giggled.

#

Chica came into the room in tears. Freddy and Foxy saw her and ran to her. They hugged her and tried to calm her down. Freddy began to worry when Golden Freddy would returns. He looked up at the clock. They had a few minutes before he returns. He pulled them to the side and whispered to them.

"I'll go with Chica," he said, "Foxy, you wait here for Golden Freddy to return."

"Got it," said Foxy.

Freddy and Chica left the room leaving Foxy all alone. They walked down the hall until they reached the room where Bonnie had been hiding. Chica pointed to the room. Freddy nodded and told her to wait there. They heard laughing coming from the room. Freddy peered into the room and saw Bonnie talking with Toy Chica. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Chica had noticed too and was ready to rip that girl apart.

Freddy held up his hand before they ran into the room. Bonnie and Toy Chica looked up and saw them standing there.

"Damn it, it's Freddy," said Bonnie standing up.

Toy Chica got up to her feet too. Bonnie turned to her and told her to get away. Toy Chica nodded and ran for the door but Chica blocked her way. Bonnie cried out at Chica to let her go. Chica glared down at her. Toy Chica stepped back removing her face. She held up her fist. Chica took a step into the room.

Bonnie tried to get to her but Freddy blocked him and punched him in the side. Bonnie fell onto his hand and knees. Freddy kicked him in the side. Bonnie fell onto the floor face up. Freddy stomped on his chest. He glared down at him with rage.

"How dare you yell at Chica," he said, "the Bonnie I knew would never do that."

"Really, well the Freddy I knew won't kick out a friend," Bonnie replied, "you won't listen to me so; I have nothing left to say to any of you."

"Is that your answer?" Freddy asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

Freddy held up his hand and bashed into Bonnie's chest. Toy Chica leapt up onto a table as Chica swung her broken arms at her. Toy Chica leapt back and landed behind the table. Chica kicked the table over her head. Toy Chica ducked down and looked over at Bonnie. She had to get Freddy off and then deal with Chica. Chica walked toward her. She rammed her body into her. Toy Chica fell back into a wall.

"How dare you take Bonnie from me," Chica roared, "he's mine."

What was she talking about? Was she in love with Bonnie? Toy Chica haven't heard anything from Bonnie on how he felt about Chica. Chica screamed and went at her again. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie appeared knocking Chica back with their feet. The puppet knocked Freddy off of Bonnie. Freddy fell back but caught himself. The puppet turned to Bonnie; who stood up. He nodded to the puppet.

Mangle cart wheeled into the air landed on Freddy's head before reaching the floor feet first. BB hides in the stage room but he could still hear the fighting going on. The puppet stared at Freddy before sending him and Chica away. The puppet turned to Bonnie. Bonnie looked away from him. He looked to Toy Chica; whose friends were surrounding her concerned. Bonnie turned back to the puppet.

"My offer still stands," said the puppet, "many times do I have to save you in order for you to get the message?"

"Fine," said Bonnie, "I'll join you."

He shook the puppet's hand this time.

"Excellent," said the puppet, "I look forward to it."

Bonnie looked back at Toy Chica. At least he could protect them from Golden Freddy and his friends. Toy Bonnie walked over to him. They stared at each other. They shook hands and then Toy Freddy shook his hand. Mangle greeted him into the group with a hug and whispered not to hurt Toy Chica's feeling. Bonnie blushed. BB had shaken his hand too. Toy Chica smiled at him with her arms across in front of her chest.

"Let's celebrate, our new friend arrival into the group," said the puppet.

"Let's party," said Toy Freddy.

"Hey that's my line," said Toy Chica jokily.

They all laughed. They headed back to the stage room and had a small party to celebrate Bonnie joining them. They had fun but they didn't know was that; Golden Freddy was watching them from the shadows. He punched the wall. He had lost this round but he had more up his sleeve. He watched as Toy Chica got Bonnie to dance with her. He thought for a moment. A plan came into his mind. If you couldn't get Bonnie to join him then he would take away something that meant everything to him.

He teleported into the dark room and approached the animatronic that was lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Bonnie has joined to the puppet but I have a plan to ruin his life."

#

#

Truth 4, the old musician plays again

#

The next night came like every other night but this time it was different. Toy Chica opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Bonnie sitting there in a chair front of the stage. Toy Bonnie jumped down the stage and started rocking out on his guitar. Toy Freddy groaned and begged him to stop. Toy Chica got down and walked over to Bonnie. Mangle came out from the room where he slept and smiled at them.

"Have you been waiting long?" Toy Chica asked.

"No," Bonnie replied, "I feel like tangling with the night guard tonight. You want to join me?"

"Sure," she said.

They walked out the room and headed toward the office. Toy Chica walked into a room with a vent and crawled into the room. Bonnie stood there. The guard turned on the light into the hallway. He screamed as he saw Bonnie standing there. Bonnie walked into the room. The guard reached for the Freddy head on his desk but Toy Chica grabbed his hand and threw him down onto the floor. The guard looked up and screamed as he stared at them with both of their faces missing. They let out their screams.

The others heard them and peered down the hall. Toy Chica and Bonnie walked out of the office holding hands. Mangle clasped her hands together thinking it was so romantic. They looked at each other and kissed. This was the best moment in their lives. The others stood there smiling. The puppet watched from a distance with a smirk on his face.

#

Toy Chica was on cloud nine for the rest of the night. Mangle giggled as she danced around pirate cove. She was happy for her friend. Toy Chica fell onto the floor with a dreamy sigh. Mangle giggled at her.

"You look like you would be taken apart and not care," she said.

"Just give me to Bonnie and I'll be happy," said Toy Chica.

"You really do like him, don't you." said Mangle.

Toy Chica nodded.

"Of course, he's so amazing."

Mangle covered her mouth giggling. Toy Chica sighed dreamily again. Mangle heard Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy talking outside the room that led into pirate cove.

"What's up?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I'm just wondering something," said Toy Bonnie.

"What?"

"Do you think that we can get the rest of Bonnie's gang to join us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard the puppet talking about it with Bonnie."

"Well, why not?"

"I'm just worried what if they don't. I mean they could turn Bonnie onto their side."

"No way, you know that he is dating Toy Chica now and he wouldn't leave her."

"I'm just wondering."

Mangle looked over at Toy Chica; who was caught up in her own little world that she didn't hear them. Toy Freddy was right; there was no way that Bonnie would walk away from Toy Chica, of course she would make sure that never happened.

#

"If we can get the proof we need to make your friends see the truth," said the puppet.

"I'm afraid you would say that but how?" Bonnie asked.

The puppet thought for a moment. He then had an idea that could make.

"What we rebuilt them?"

"Can you do that?"

"Of course but there a problem; the pieces we need are in the parts and service room. If we could get inside there's still Golden Freddy to deal with."

"I can distract him and the others," said Bonnie, "while you sneak into the room."

"It would work but Golden Freddy would get wise."

Bonnie sighed and looked around the room. He couldn't let his new friends get caught up in this mess too. Especially, Toy Chica; he couldn't bare anything happening to her. The puppet had a point; in order to get to the room they needed a plan. One that even Golden Freddy wouldn't catch but that was a problem. Golden Freddy was very smart.

"There must be something we could do to get in there," said Bonnie.

The puppet sighed. There was nothing they could do. They needed the others' help for this task. Bonnie was afraid of that. The puppet sighed.

"Maybe we could risk it," said Bonnie, "I'll go there and get the parts."

"No, we can't risk that," said the puppet.

"Well, why not. Your job is to protect the toy animatronics and mine is to protect my friends."

"What about Toy Chica? I know you two are close."

"I just…."

"Bonnie, I know how it feels but we need your help. I have the powers to combatant Golden Freddy but you have the strength to match his. We both can't take that risk."

"Then how do we suppose to get those parts?"

"I'm not sure but let me think about it for a while and I'll let you know what I come up with. In the mean time; go spend time with the others, I'm sure they would want to get know the real you."

Bonnie sighed sadly and walked off. The puppet sighed and turned back to the ticket counter and stared at the pluses on the wall.

"Sorry Bonnie, but I need you to defeat Golden Freddy."

#

Bonnie sat down in the corner of the room where he spent most of the nights when he wasn't with the others. He looked up at the ceiling. He had to save his friends but how? He could sneak into the parts and service room himself but how would he get out in one piece. If only he could come up with a plan.

"Bonnie," said a voice.

He looked to see Toy Chica standing there smiling at him. She had her hands behind her back. Bonnie waved at her trying to hide the pain he felt for his friends. She walked toward him and pulled out an old red guitar.

"My guitar," he said in shock.

She nodded and handed it to him. He took the guitar and stared at it.

"I wanted to give it to you earlier," she said sitting down beside him.

Bonnie put the guitar down gently and pulled her into a hug. Toy Chica smiled and hugged him back. She felt safe in his arm.

"Thank you Toy Chica," he said.

"No problem," she said, "I'm glad you're happy."

They pulled away. She felt a blush coming on. Bonnie picked up his guitar and checked it. It was the same it had been the last time he saw it.

"Could you play me something?" she asked, "the puppet said that you were an amazing player and I would love to hear something."

"Sure, for you anything," he replied.

He pressed the guitar against his body and started playing the best he could with one arm. Toy Chica listened as he played. The puppet was right; he was an amazing player. She tapped his shoulder once he was finished. He turned to look at her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss wrapping his arm around her.

They pulled away for air and Bonnie held her close to him. She placed her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe and warm beside him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with his arm around her waist. Bonnie leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He sat there not falling asleep. He could hear Toy Bonnie and BB scaring the night guard. He missed scaring the night guard with Foxy. They were the best team and how Chica and Freddy would join them. Bonnie remembered the days where they had fun together.

#

Bonnie played his guitar through the rest of the night with Toy Chica listening to his music. Toy Bonnie entered into the room because he heard a guitar being played. His eyes widened as he saw Bonnie playing with only one arm. Toy Freddy and Mangle came into the room. They heard the soft gentle music. BB walked in and stared at the couple sitting in the corner. Bonnie didn't notice them coming in until he heard clapping. He looked up at them. Toy Chica smiled up at her friends.

"That was awesome man," said Toy Bonnie, "I didn't think you could play like that."

"The puppet wasn't kidding when he said that you could play," said Toy Freddy.

"That was wonderful," said Mangle, "you're lucky Toy Chica."

Toy Chica smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. BB clapped his hands together. Bonnie blushed in embarrassment.

"You should totally jam with me some time," said Toy Bonnie, "we could rock this place."

"I can only play when I'm leaning against the wall," said Bonnie, "that's nothing special."

"But, you still can play," said BB, "that's pretty cool."

"Thanks," said Bonnie.

They all sat down and started talking. Bonnie taught Toy Bonnie a song that he had written with Freddy one time. Mangle and BB begged him to play some more. Toy Freddy struggled that he should perform on stage with them some time. Toy Chica just smiled still leaning against him. Bonnie was getting embarrassed. Toy Chica kissed the side of his head. Mangle giggled and whispered in Toy Chica's ear.

"Mangle, stop it," she said blushing.

Mangle giggled at her face.

"I know you want to," she teased.

"I'm serious stop it," said Toy Chica lightly hitting her side.

Mangle giggled.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Nothing," They replied.

#

The puppet walked into the stage room and noticed that no one was there. He heard music and laugher coming from down the hall leading the unused wing of the pizzeria. He followed it until he found the others sitting there in the room. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie were playing music together and the others were listening and enjoying the show. Toy Chica and Mangle were whispering to each other and giggling.

"I knew that he would fit in just nicely," said the puppet to himself.

He flowed away leaving the others there to enjoy themselves. He had other things to worry about. He got to the stage room and saw Golden Freddy standing there. He got in a fighting pose.

"Golden Freddy," he said.

"Puppet," Golden Freddy replied.

"What do you want?"

"I've came to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"Hand over Bonnie and I will let you and your little friends live."

"I'm sorry but I refuse, I know that you won't keep your word. You wish to destroy me. Even if I give you Bonnie that won't grantee that you would leave us alone."

"Fine, then, I'll destroy everything you hold dear."

Golden Freddy teleported out of the room, the puppet sighed. He turned back to the hall where the others were. He couldn't hand over the key to defeating Golden Freddy so easily not while he still had use for him. The puppet flowed back to the box. He climbed inside as the clock stroke six a.m. the others made their way into the stage room. They were still talking about something that the puppet didn't care to hear it.

Bonnie stood in the doorway giving Toy Chica a kiss goodnight before heading back to his room. Toy Chica walked toward the stage and took her spot. The puppet watched as she stood there smiling dream fully. This was coming so complicate than it needed to be now. Toy Chica closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamt of Bonnie and looked forward to seeing him again when she wakes up.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Truth 5, Foxy joins the group

#

Foxy woke up and saw Golden Freddy standing there. He waved at him. Golden Freddy nodded and gestured him to follow. Foxy followed him out of the room.

"What's the word?" Foxy asked.

"I have a job for you," said Golden Freddy.

"What?"

"I will lure one of the puppet's friends and you will end them."

Foxy nodded.

#

Mangle walked into the room where the vent was. Bonnie and BB were waiting for her to give the signal. Mangle tapped the inside of the vent.

"Alright, she's in," said Bonnie turning to BB.

"My turn," said BB.

He hoped into the vent. Bonnie walked toward the entrance leading into the office. Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy watched from a distance. The guard was checking the cameras when he heard a noise coming from the vents. He looked and saw BB climbing out. The guard pulled out the flashlight and held it up to BB's face. He clicked the light but nothing happened. BB held up his hand revealing the batteries.

The guard freaked and reached for the Freddy head on the table. Mangle came out and tackled him down. Bonnie walked into the room. He stood over the guard with Mangle still on top of him. Bonnie let out a scream. The guard cried out in fear. Mangle then let out her scream. The guard screamed even louder.

#

"That was fun," said Mangle, "you're a good teacher Bonnie."

Toy Chica held onto his arm as they all walked back to the stage room. Bonnie blushed as Mangle flattered him.

"Well, I wasn't the only one that did it," he said, "you were great too, Mangle."

"Thanks," she said, "that was fun."

"What about me?" BB asked.

"You were great too BB," said Bonnie, "you did your part well."

"When can Toy Bonnie and I have a go at the night guard with you?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I want a chance," said Toy Bonnie.

"I'm not sure," said Bonnie.

"Hey guys don't hog my boyfriend," said Toy Chica, "I desire some time alone with him."

Bonnie blushed.

"Whatever Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie.

#

Golden Freddy stood there in the hallway. He gestured to Foxy; who nodded. They were watching Bonnie walking off from the office with the toy animatronics. Foxy realized that they idolized his best friend. Golden Freddy touched his shoulder and they teleported into an empty room. Foxy stood there as Golden Freddy left the room.

Foxy thought about what he saw. Why were they acting like that? What made them think that they were Bonnie's friends? Foxy could see how happy Bonnie was with them. Did he replace him? Foxy made a fist waiting for Golden Freddy's return. Golden Freddy entered the room. Foxy looked at him.

"I've found our target," he said.

Foxy nodded.

"Let's go Foxy."

#

Mangle walked down the hall heading to pirate cove for a break from all the noise but mostly from the lovebirds that were getting too much for her. Toy Chica was really happy that made her feel a little jealous that she didn't have anyone like Bonnie. She took a step and stopped as she saw a figure sitting in the middle of the hall. The figure turned its head to the side. it stood up and walked toward her. Golden Freddy stepped into view.

Mangle got in a fighting pose. Golden Freddy grabbed her and threw her into an empty room. Mangle hit the wall across the room. Golden Freddy walked into the room. Mangle looked up at him. Golden Freddy let out a scream and Foxy stepped into the room.

"Take care of her," said Golden Freddy, "and then we will destroy the rest and you will get your best friend back."

Foxy walked over to Mangle. He looked down at her. Mangle stared up at him. Foxy felt strange. What was this feeling? He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Golden Freddy was getting impatient with him. He pushed Foxy forward.

"What are you doing? Go for it or I will rip you apart like I should've that night."

"What," said Foxy, "what did you say?"

"You heard me," said Golden Freddy, "I was the one that did this to you and your friends and I can do it again if you don't kill her."

Foxy spun around and punched him in the face. Golden Freddy went flying backwards into the wall. Foxy turned to Mangle.

"Go," he said, "go get Bonnie."

Mangle nodded and got up. She looked behind her to see Golden Freddy attacking Foxy. Foxy held up his arms to block him. Mangle quickly ran down the hall hearing Golden Freddy's scream as she ran down the hall. She saw Bonnie and Toy Chica sitting on the stage talking. Mangle ran into the room.

"Bonnie," she cried out.

"Mangle?" Toy Chica called.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked.

"It's Golden Freddy," she said, "he just told Foxy the truth and now they're fighting."

Bonnie stood up and turned to the girls.

"Go tell the puppet," he said, "I'm going to help Foxy."

#

Foxy fell onto the floor only to have Golden Freddy standing over him. He stomped on his chest. Foxy swung his hook at him but missed. Golden Freddy grabbed his head and began to turn it. A fist bashed into Golden Freddy's face. Golden Freddy went flying back letting go of Foxy's head. Foxy looked up to see Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle standing there.

"Bon," said Foxy.

"Hey there Foxy," said Bonnie, "need a hand?"

"I could definitely use one but you look like you could use it more."

Golden Freddy got up and growled. He stared at them. Foxy got up to his feet.

"Bonnie," said Golden Freddy, "had to come."

"I'm not letting you kill my best friend," said Bonnie.

Golden Freddy roared as he launched himself at him. Toy Chica kicked him in the chest sending him back. Mangle punched his face. Bonnie bashed his foot into his gut. Foxy's hook sliced through his side. Golden Freddy fell onto the floor hit.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," Toy Chica hissed.

"Boyfriend?" Foxy asked Bonnie.

"Long story," said Bonnie, "I'll tell ya later."

Golden Freddy got up and growled at them. He glared at Bonnie and Foxy.

"This isn't over," he said before teleporting away.

"He's gone," said Mangle.

Bonnie turned to Foxy and held out his hand. Foxy shook his hand with his hook. Toy Chica and Mangle smiled.

"Thanks pal," said Foxy, "sorry for attacking you."

'That's fine," said Bonnie, "I'll explain late but right now you need to see the puppet."

'Why?"

"Your jaw is broken."

Foxy felt his jaw. Bonnie was right; it was broken. He nodded. They walked down the hall the stage room. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy saw Foxy and went to attack him until they heard Bonnie tell them to stop. He led Foxy to the ticket counter. Foxy looked around the room. He thought that they were going to see the puppet. Bonnie walked over to the box and knocked. The puppet popped his head out of the box.

"Hello Bonnie," said the puppet, "what can I do for you?"

"Foxy's jaw is broken from fighting Golden Freddy," said Bonnie, "can you fix it?"

The puppet turned to Foxy. Foxy waved. The puppet flowed over to him and looked at the damage. He turned to Bonnie and nodded. Bonnie sighed in relieve.

"This is a simple fix," said the puppet, "but I must know something? Are you willing to join us?"

Foxy looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded to him. Foxy knew the truth now so it was up to him.

"Yes," said Foxy.

The puppet nodded and fixed his jaw. Bonnie stood there watching in the corner. The puppet had finished fixing Foxy's jaw.

"There, now take it easy for a while," said the puppet.

"Thanks," said Foxy.

The puppet flowed back down into the box. Foxy walked over to Bonnie; who was just standing there. He bumped his shoulder. Bonnie looked up at him.

"Thanks man," he said.

"No problem," said Bonnie, "after all, you helped Mangle."

"Mangle?" Foxy asked.

"That white fox you helped."

"Oh, she's hot."

"You want me to introduce you to her?"

"Sure."

They walked into the stage where the others were waiting. Toy Chica went over to them. Bonnie smiled at her. Foxy watched as they embraced each other and kissed. He nearly fell backwards but caught himself. Mangle walked toward him. Foxy's heart skipped a beat as he saw her. She was so beautiful that he couldn't believe it.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Mangle and thanks for saving me."

"Yo," said Foxy, "I'm Foxy and no problem. I would anything for a pretty girl."

Mangle blushed.

"Dial it back Foxy," said Bonnie, "you just met her."

Foxy glared at him. Bonnie smirked at him. Toy Chica smiled at Mangle's face. She looked up at Bonnie. Bonnie patted her head. Foxy stared at them. Bonnie gestured to the others. Foxy looked at them. He felt an awkward.

"Let me introduce you to Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle, BB and my girlfriend Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "guys this Foxy, my best friend."

"Hi," said BB.

"Hello there," said Toy Freddy.

"Yo, nice to meet one of Bonnie's friend that isn't trying to kill us,' said Toy Bonnie.

"Thanks, I think," said Foxy.

It's nice you meet you," said Toy Chica shaking his hand.

"You too Toy Chica," said Foxy, "just tell me that you're taking care of this guy."

Toy Chica looked at Bonnie smiling. She nodded. Foxy smiled and nodded at her.

"Good now that everyone has met our new friend," said the puppet coming out from the box.

"We can talk more Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded and turned to Foxy. Foxy looked confused. Bonnie wrinkled at him and mouthed to tell him later. Foxy nodded. He turned to Mangle. Bonnie could see sparks between them. He smiled and leaned back onto a table. Toy Chica saw this too and smiled. She leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her torso.

#

"This is where I spend the nights when I'm not with the others," said Bonnie as he showed Foxy his room.

Foxy looked around the room. It seemed pretty small. He glanced at him. Bonnie sat down on a table and gestured for Foxy to sit down on the table across from him. Fox sat down across from him. He stared at Bonnie.

"The puppet and I have a plan to get Chica and Freddy to join us," said Bonnie.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"We want to rebuild them," said Bonnie.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, but the thing is….the parts that are needed are in the parts and service room."

"I get ya," said Foxy, "it's not just them; you're worried about but Golden Freddy too."

Bonnie nodded.

"I think we can do this but I don't want the toy animatronics to partake in any of this. Which is why I wanted to ask you if you would help?"

"Sure," said Foxy, "I want to help Freddy and Chica too."

Bonnie smiled nodding.

"Good, the puppet would be glad to hear it."

"Well then let's go now," said Foxy.

"Didn't the puppet tell you to be careful?"

Foxy groaned. He had to bring that up. There was a knock on the door frame. They looked to see Toy Bonnie standing there waving at them. Foxy was confused. Why was he there? Bonnie waved to him. Toy Bonnie took that as come in.

"Toy Freddy and I are waiting on you," he said.

"Okay," said Bonnie, "I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Foxy asked as Bonnie got up.

"I've been giving them tips on scaring the night guard," said Bonnie, "you want to join?"

"I'll watch," said Foxy, "I'm curious on what you taught them."

Bonnie nodded. They walked out the room. They got to the office where Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were waiting. Mangle, BB and Toy Chica appeared. Foxy looked at them confused. Bonnie patted BB on the head as he asked to join.

"Sure," said Bonnie, "we could use your skills BB."

BB hoped away. Foxy saw him going into the office through the vents. Toy Bonnie went into the other vent. Toy Freddy and Bonnie raced down the hall. They ran toward the night guard who was distracted by BB and Toy Bonnie. BB had the batteries in his hand. The night guard let out a scream as Toy Freddy launched at him. Toy Bonnie grabbed the night guard by the arms. Toy Freddy held his legs. Bonnie walked slowly toward them.

He looked like a predator hunting down his prey. The guard cried out as Bonnie launched at him with a scream. Foxy watched as the guard went silent. They had knocked him out. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy came out dancing. BB was laughing as he left the room. Bonnie followed behind them. Foxy watched as they came toward them.

"How do you like that girls?" said Toy Bonnie, "pretty scary huh?"

Toy Chica removed her face and screamed at him. Toy Bonnie jumped up and hit the wall on the side of him.

"Yeah right," said Toy Chica, "pretty scary."

They laughed. Toy Bonnie sat up holding his head. He narrowed his eyes at her. Mangle and Toy Chica high fived laughing.

"You may be an animatronic but you are still a little bunny," said Toy Freddy.

"Shut up," said Toy Bonnie.

Foxy and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled. This was the life. They walked back with the others behind them.

"Hey can we see you and Foxy in action some time?" Toy Bonnie asked.

They looked at him. The others thought that was a good idea. Foxy and Bonnie stared at each other before nodding their heads.

"That'll be cool," said Toy Bonnie, "I can't wait to see that."

#

Foxy walked into pirate cove. It had been a while since he been here. He looked around. Mangle came out of the curtain. He froze when he saw her.

"Oh sorry," he said, "I'll leave."

"Oh, no it's okay," said Mangle, "I just was leaving anyways."

She walked toward the door but stopped to look at him. Foxy stared at pirate cove longingly. He missed his old home.

"Bonnie told me that you use to live here," she said.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "I'm just glad that someone else is using it."

"I've been taking good care of it," she said.

"I can see that."

Mangle walked toward him. She grabbed his hand and led him to a corner. He saw a corner that had his old pirate hat he had wore when he was living here. She picked up it and handed it to him. He thanked her and placed it on his head. She giggled thinking he looked cute with it on his head. Foxy smiled at her.

"You know," she said, "it can get lonely here. I wouldn't mind if you stay here with me."

"Are you sure?" Foxy asked.

"Of course, I mean it would be nice to have someone else here."

Foxy blushed.

"Thanks Mangle," he said.

"No problem."

Foxy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Mangle's body froze in shock. She leaned into the kiss. They pulled away for air. They turned their heads in embarrassed. They looked at each other and kissed again.

"It is the best kiss I've ever had," she said.

"Same here," said Foxy.

They kissed once more. They didn't notice Toy Chica watching them with a smile on her face. She looked over at a sleeping Bonnie sitting on the stage. She smiled and walked off leaving the new lovers alone. She got up on the stage and sat down next to Bonnie. She tapped his shoulder. Bonnie woke up and looked at her. She pointed to pirate cove.

Bonnie looked and smiled seeing Foxy and Mangle kissing. He turned to Toy Chica and smiled. She smiled back. They leaned forward and kissed themselves. Things were going so well but that was going to change real soon.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Truth 6, Chica's jealousy

#

The night guard had called in sick since he couldn't handle a little cold. A new night guard came into the building. He was large and muscular. He stared at the animatronics. He grinned at them. He made his way to the office. He sat down at the desk and checked the cameras. The animatronics had already begun to move around. The guard titled his head to the side. He wondered if that was normal.

#

Toy Chica and Bonnie kissed sitting on the stage. They smiled at each other. She held his hand in hers. Foxy and Mangle were sitting at pirate cove kissing. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were playing chess to pass the time. BB was wandering around the room. Toy Chica leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie held her hand tightly. Toy Chica looked up at him smiling. They kissed again. Toy Chica decided to scar the night guard.

"I'll go scar the guard real quick," she said, "I'll be right back."

"Sure," said Bonnie, "I'll be here."

Toy Chica got up and gave him one last kiss before walking off to the office. She removed her face and ran down the hall. She got the office and saw that it was a different guard. The guard looked up at her. He laughed at her holding up a shotgun. Toy Chica gasped as he held it up to her. He pulled the trigger. She jumped to the side.

The guard pulled the trigger again. The bullet hit her shoulder. She held her shoulder and glared at him. The guard laughed and pulled the trigger again this time the bullet hit her leg. She could feel the sparks in her leg and shoulder. She launched up at him only to have a machete into her chest. She let out a scream.

#

Bonnie heard Toy Chica's screams and knew something was wrong. He jumped up and ran off toward the sound. Foxy had heard it too and came running. They saw the guard pulling out a machete from Toy Chica's chest. Bonnie felt the rage emerge in his chest. He let out a scream and ran at the guard. The guard turned and saw him coming. He held up the machete but Foxy grabbed his hand and made him drop it. Bonnie punched the guard's face in.

He let out a scream of rage. The guard cried out as he died a painful death. Bonnie picked up Toy Chic into his arm and carried her back to the stage room with Foxy beside him. The others saw what happened to Toy Chica's body and gasped. Foxy went to get the puppet. Bonnie placed Toy Chica onto a table. He touched her cheek. Foxy returned with the puppet. Bonnie looked up at them. The puppet looked down at Toy Chica's body and nodded.

"Foxy, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie," said the puppet, "come with me, I need your help."

"I'll go too," said Bonnie.

"You need to stay here," said the puppet, "I'll let you know if she's okay."

Foxy patted his back before carrying Toy Chica away. Bonnie stood there watching them carry Toy Chica away. He sat down and waited. Mangle and BB walked over to him and hugged him. He thanked them and lied down. He closed his eyes hoping that she would be fine. He had already dealt with the guard. He felt something knocking on his leg. He opened his eyes and saw Foxy standing there. Foxy gestured to the doorway.

Toy Chica stood there with a smile on her face as she saw him. Bonnie shot up and ran over to her. She held up her arms and hugged him. Bonnie scoped her up and kissed her. She kissed him back. Foxy smiled with his arms folded in front of him. Mangle walked toward him. He took her into his arms. They held onto each other. The puppet into the room and scored Toy Chica for moving so soon.

"Foxy, told me that Bonnie was worried about me," said Toy Chica, "I had to see him."

The puppet sighed and walked off. Foxy and Mangle kissed as they watched their friends share an embrace. Bonnie sat down with Toy Chica in his lap. They held onto each other. They kissed again.

"I thought that I lost you," said Bonnie.

"Nothing can take me away from you," said Toy Chica.

#

Chica and Freddy watched from a distance. Golden Freddy was right; Foxy had betrayed them and not only that he had a girlfriend. Chica's eyes were on Bonnie and Toy Chica embracing each other. She felt jealousy burning inside her body. How dare this girl steal Bonnie from her? She had to teach that girl a lesson in stealing her man. Freddy looked over at Golden Freddy; who was standing in the shadows.

"You two know what to do," said Golden Freddy.

They both nodded before stepping into the stage room. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie looked up and let out a call for the others. Foxy and Bonnie looked up to see Chica and Freddy standing there. The puppet came out the room and saw them. Freddy glared at Bonnie and Foxy. The two boys stood up and got ready to fight.

"Bonnie, Foxy, how dare you betray us," said Freddy, "We will make you pay."

Mangle and Toy Chica stood beside their boys. Bonnie and Foxy took a step forward. They stared at their friends.

"Freddy, Chica," said Bonnie, "Golden Freddy is lying to you."

"That's right," said Foxy, "he told me the truth. The puppet is our friend."

"Watch what you say," said Freddy, "Golden Freddy has always been there for us and now you are saying that he's a liar. I don't let you two lie to me."

Chica took a step forward. Foxy and Bonnie stared at each other. They couldn't fight their friends but they had no choice. Freddy let out a scream. Foxy and Bonnie ran toward him. Chica ran passed them and attacked Toy Chica.

"Toy Chica!" Mangle shouted.

Mangle launched herself at Chica. Chica fell onto the floor with Mangle on top of her. Chica tried to get her off. Toy Chica ran to help Mangle. Chica managed to push Mangle off. Foxy cried out her name but Freddy blocked his path. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy helped the girls fight off Chica. Chica kicked Toy Bonnie down onto the floor. Toy Freddy went straight for her waist. Chica hit him in the face. Mangle and Toy Chica leapt up in the air. Bonnie and Foxy fought Freddy but they knew that their friend was strong.

Freddy has some fight in him. They knew that Freddy could hold his own against them both. Chica wasn't weak either but she rarely fought. Bonnie had to get over to the toys. The puppet tried to join the fight but Golden Freddy cut off his path. They clashed powers. The two power beings were evenly matched. Chica cornered Toy Chica into a room away from the others. She glared at her angrily.

"You took everything from me," she said, "I lost some much because of you."

She lifted Toy Chica into the air by her throat. Toy Chica looked down at her. Chica screamed at her.

"You took my spot on stage, my cupcake and the most important in the world to me. You took Bonnie from me."

Toy Chica stared at her. She felt sorry for her. She lost everything but she couldn't blame her for it. It wasn't her fault. Golden Freddy had her brain washed. Toy Chica kicked the air. She managed to get out of her grasp. Chica fell onto the floor hard. She sat up and glared at her. Toy Chica walked toward her.

"I'm Chica, but Bonnie and I are happy together. I don't want to lose him. I understand why you love him though. He's kind, sweet, and cute even when he's not trying to be and he cares about me. I love him so much that won't give him to anyone."

"That's it," said Chica, "you won't get away with this. Bonnie is mine. I'll be damned if I let you have him."

She ran toward her. Toy Chica blocked her face. Chica smashed her broken into arm her throat holding her there. Mangle and the others appeared and ran at Chica. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie jumped onto Chica's back trying to get her off. Chica pulled back dropping Toy Chica to the floor. Mangle ran to her friend.

Toy Chica coughed as she gasped for air. She looked up at Mangle thanking her. Mangle helped her up to her feet. Toy Chica stared at Chica who was busy trying to get the boys off of her. She ran toward her and hit her in a pressure point. Chica fell down face first. The boys got off and stared at the girls.

Foxy and Bonnie came into the room with the puppet in toe. They saw that Chica was on the floor. Foxy went over to Mangle and made sure that she was okay. Bonnie checked Toy Chica. She was glad that he wasn't hurt but what Chica had said echoed in her ears. Toy Chica knew exactly how Chica felt about Bonnie. She feels it too every time she looks at him. Foxy looked down at Chica.

"She'll be fine," said the puppet, "I can repair her."

Foxy and Bonnie carried Chica away into a small room where the puppet would repair her. They set her down and helped the puppet repair their friend. Chica woke up and found herself in the room with the puppet, Foxy and Bonnie standing there.

"How do you feel?" the puppet asked.

"Strange, what happened?" Chica asked.

The puppet held up a mirror to her. Chica gasped as she realized that she was fully repaired. She stared at the puppet confused. The puppet flowed toward another where Freddy was lying at. Chica gasped as Freddy looked brand new. Freddy opened his eyes and looked around the room. Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other then back at Freddy. The puppet showed Freddy how he looked in the mirror.

"You repaired us?" Freddy asked, "But why?"

"To proof to you that I'm not the one that broke you," said the puppet, "why would I repair you if I was the one that broke you in the first place?"

"I guess you're right," said Freddy, "I'm sorry Bonnie, I was a fool."

"We all were," said Foxy, "but still we're together now and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right," said Bonnie, "don't beat yourself up Freddy. Golden Freddy had us all fooled."

"Will you join us?" the puppet asked.

"Yes," said Freddy.

"Of course," said Chica.

"Good," said Foxy, "We did it Bon. We're finally got the gang back together."

"Not quite," said the puppet.

They all looked at him confused. The puppet gestured to Foxy and Bonnie.

"I still need to repair you two."

"You mean it?" Foxy asked.

"Why would I stop at your friends?"

"Awesome," said Foxy, "I can't wait for Mangle to see me fully restored."

"I can't wait to show Toy Chica, my true face," said Bonnie.

Chica looked down at her feet sadly. Freddy stared at her with a worried look in his eyes. He turned to Bonnie and stared at the look on his face as he said this girl's name. The puppet ordered Foxy onto the table. Foxy jumped onto the table and let the puppet work his magic. Bonnie watched as the puppet fixed him up. He smiled at his friends, feeling glad to have them back to their old selves.

"Bonnie," said the puppet, "you're next."

Bonnie climbed onto the table and lied down. The puppet stood over him. Bonnie nodded to the puppet hoping this would work. He closed his eyes and imaged life with a face again. He could see Toy Chica touching his face and saying how much she loved it. He could see his left arm again wrapped around her. He felt the puppet attach something to his shoulder. He could feel the puppet hamming it in place. Bonnie wanted to open his eyes to see but didn't. He wanted to be lost in the fantasy in his mind.

#

#

#

#

#

Truth 7, fully restored

#

The toys were waiting outside the room wanting to see their friends. The puppet finally came out of the room. They looked at him. The puppet smiled at them.

"I like you all to meet Freddy Fazbear," said the puppet as Freddy came out of the room.

"Chica the chicken."

Chica climbed out of the room fully restored just like Freddy.

"Foxy the pirate fox."

Foxy came into view, Mangle ran toward him. Foxy smiled and held out his arms. She hugged him and kissed him.

"You look so handsome," she said.

"I'm glad you like my new look," said Foxy.

They kissed again.

"And finally, Bonnie the bunny," said the puppet.

Bonnie came out of the room with a left arm and a face, they all gasped in shock as they got to see what he really looked like.

"Wow," said Toy Chica when she saw him.

He was so handsome. She couldn't believe that was her boyfriend. Bonnie looked around at all of them. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy went over toward him with BB.

"Dude, you look awesome," said Toy Bonnie.

"Thanks," Bonnie replied.

"I think this look suits you," said Toy Freddy.

"Thanks Toy Freddy."

"You do look better this way," said Mangle from Foxy's arms.

"Thanks Mangle."

"You look cool," said BB.

"Thanks BB."

Toy Chica walked over to him. He smiled at her. She smiled back and touched his face. She stared into his eyes. He was so handsome that she couldn't get the words out of what she wanted to say. She kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back.

"I love this new look on you," she said.

"I'm glad," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Chica looked away in pain. Freddy turned to her and patted her back. Foxy bumped Freddy on the back. Freddy looked at him. Foxy gestured for him to say something. Freddy glared at him for a moment before turning to Chica.

#

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were rocking out together while the others watched. Mangle made Foxy dance with her. Freddy offered his hand to Chica. Chica stared up at Bonnie then grabbed Freddy's hand. Toy Chica watched her boyfriend and friend rock on stage. BB danced where he stood. Toy Freddy snapped his fingers. The puppet danced around listening to the music. Toy Chica smiled up at Bonnie. Toy Bonnie got down onto his knees and sidle across the stage. He leaned back jamming hard.

"He'll scratch up his costume," said Toy Freddy.

Toy Chica giggled. She looked up at the stage smiling. The music stopped after a while. They all cheered. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie bowed. Bonnie got down off the stage. He walked toward Toy Chica and kissed her. Toy Bonnie got down and started jamming a cord. Toy Freddy glared at him annoyed. Foxy grabbed the guitar from him and whacked him upside the head with it. The others laughed. Toy Bonnie fell onto the floor face first.

"Show's over," said Foxy, "if you're going to annoy someone go annoy the night guard."

"Good idea," said Toy Bonnie jumping up to his feet.

Foxy growled at him. Toy Bonnie grabbed the guitar from him and took off. Foxy shook his hook at him.

"That kid is too much," said Freddy.

"I know," said Chica, "it hard to believe that he is a version of Bonnie."

"I can believe it," said Foxy, "Bonnie isn't always so sweet."

"What was that bud?" Bonnie asked with his arm around Toy Chica.

"Nothing Bon," said Foxy, "just make out with your girlfriend."

Toy Chica blushed looking up at Bonnie. Bonnie looked down at her and kissed her. Foxy groaned until Mangle kissed him. Freddy and Chica laughed at him. BB laughed too. He liked Foxy. Bonnie and Toy Chica laughed at Foxy; who was pudgy in Mangle's hands. Toy Freddy chuckled. The puppet even joined in. Toy Bonnie came back but made sure that it was safe first. Foxy saw him and shook his hook at him again.

Toy Bonnie ran like a little bunny he was. Toy Chica rolled her eyes at them. Mangle dragged Foxy away from to pirate cove. She wrinkled at Toy Chica before they left the room. Toy Chica smiled and looked up at Bonnie. Freddy looked at Chica and moved his hand behind his head. He looked over at Bonnie who was still holding his girlfriend. Maybe he could ask him for some advice later.

#

Bonnie sat on the roof practicing a song he was working on. Freddy walked up and saw him sitting there. He walked over and waved to him. Bonnie waved back and put his guitar down to talk to him. Freddy sighed not knowing how to ask this.

"What's up Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"I need some advice," said Freddy.

"Sure what can I do you for?"

"How did you tell Toy Chica how you felt?"

Bonnie looked at him. Freddy felt embarrassed to ask him but Bonnie seemed to know what he was doing with Toy Chica that it seemed like a good idea to ask him. Foxy was probably coping Bonnie's acts.

"I didn't," said Bonnie, "it just happened."

"What?" said Freddy, "you mean you didn't tell her how you feel?"

"Nope, she just kept coming by me that we developed a relationship with each other," Bonnie replied.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, wait a minute are you asking for my help with Chica?"

Freddy was busted. Bonnie sighed and looked at him. Freddy didn't have to hide it. Foxy and Bonnie both knew how Freddy felt about Chica. They made a pool to see how long it would take Freddy to tell her the truth.

"No," said Freddy.

"Freddy, you can't hide it from me. Foxy and I both know how you feel."

"Oh okay fine," said Freddy, "I need help with Chica."

"When then," said Bonnie, "I'm not the one for advice but if you want my opinion then you should practice what you want to say first before you say it to her."

"Does that work?"

"Of course, before you came up here,; I was working on writing a song for Toy Chica. I still don't know how it should go but I'm trying my best."

"How does that help me? I'm not gifted in music like you are."

"Well then just practice talking. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"I'll try it, thanks Bonnie."

"No problem."

Freddy walked away leaving Bonnie to practice his music. Bonnie grabbed his guitar and stroked a few notes. He shook his head before trying again. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful night. He could feel the breeze on his face. The wind blew around him. He closed his eyes wished to be having the strength to do what he had planned. He looked over at a plus that he planned on giving to Toy Chica. Maybe Freddy wasn't the only one that needed help. He grabbed the doll and stood up.

He got up and decided to walk inside. He opened the door to see Chica standing there. she blushed when she saw him.

"Hey ya Chica," said Bonnie, "you looking for someone?"

"I wanted to talk to you," said Chica.

"What about?"

"What is it about Toy Chica that makes you love her?"

Bonnie blushed.

"Well, she was the first one to try and talk to me, she's kind, cute, caring, and beautiful and she is an amazing girl. I'm lucky to have her."

"But what if you didn't meet her?"

Bonnie struggled.

"I don't know nothing I guess but I am glad I met her. She makes my world complete. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do," said Chica sadly.

"Anyways," said Bonnie, "I've got a gift for her, so I better go find her. Later Chica."

#

Toy Chica spelt on the stage when BB approached her. He made a noise waking her up. She looked at him.

"Bonnie is looking for you," he said.

Toy Chica stood up and walked off the stage. She walked until she found him standing there talking with Foxy and Freddy. He looked like he had his hand behind his back. Foxy bounded Bonnie's arm. Bonnie looked at him. Foxy pointed to Toy Chica. Freddy turned and smiled at her. He turned to Bonnie with a wrinkle.

"Go get her tiger," said Foxy.

He and Freddy walked away. Bonnie walked toward her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"BB says that you were looking for me," she said.

"Yeah, I have something for you," Bonnie replied pulling out the plus.

Toy Chica put her hands to her beak. She took and doll and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed. Bonnie smiled as they pulled away.

"I love it," she said, "and I love you too."

"I'm glad you do," he said.

#

"I'm not sure about this Foxy," said Freddy.

"Come on, Freddy look at Bonnie and me. We're happy with our girls, don't you want that?"

"I do but what if she says no? I mean I know she likes Bonnie."

"Sometimes, you have to take risk."

Foxy pushed Freddy into the kitchen where Chica was. Freddy stepped into the room. Chica was standing there making pizza. Freddy sighed. He felt a hand hit his side. He looked and saw that Foxy held out a doll that looked like Chica.

"Give it to her," he said.

Foxy disappeared from view giving them some time alone. Freddy looked over at Chica and hide the doll behind his back. He walked toward her. Chica saw him and waved to him. Freddy waved back feeling nervous.

"What's up Freddy?" Chica asked, "Did something?"

"Nothing happened," said Freddy, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Chica asked.

Freddy took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. Foxy and Bonnie would give him a hard time late if you backed down now. He looked over his shoulder and saw Foxy and Bonnie standing in the shadows giving him the thumb-ups. They disappeared from view leaving them alone. Freddy looked back at Chica.

"Chica the chicken," he said, "from the moment I first saw you, I had this thing. I've been so afraid of telling you this since I know how you feel about Bonnie, but I think I should ask you this one question. Chica would you be my girlfriend?"

He held out the doll. Chica's eyes widened. She didn't know how he felt. She was so busy chasing after Bonnie that she doesn't notice Freddy. Freddy was a good animatronic but her heart belonged to Bonnie even though his heart belonged to another. Chica couldn't just return his feelings. She couldn't see herself with Freddy but still this surprised her. She looked over at the doorway where she could escape but she couldn't let leave him hanging like that. She turned back to Freddy. How could she say this without hurting his feelings?

"Freddy," she said, "I didn't except this. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have answer," said Freddy, "I know that your heart is for Bonnie."

"Freddy I…."

#

#

#

#

Truth 8, Golden Freddy strikes

#

"Freddy I… need some time to think," said Chica walking away.

Freddy looked down at his feet sadly. He had the doll in his hand still. He walked out of the room. He saw Bonnie and Toy Chica sitting at a table holding each other. Her stared at Bonnie sadly. He couldn't blame Bonnie for Chica not returning his feelings.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Toy Chica as they pulled away.

"Toy Chica, I need to have a word with Freddy," said Bonnie, "could you give us a moment."

"Sure," said Toy Chica, "I'll see if Mangle wants to hang out."

She kissed him and left the room. Bonnie smiled watching her leave the room. He turned to Freddy who sat down at the other side of the table.

"You and Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"Not yet," said Freddy.

"Give her time," said Bonnie, "I'm sure she'll come around."

"Do you and Foxy love to watch me suffer?" Freddy asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You heard me."

"No, we don't want that Freddy. We've always known how you feel about Chica, so we want to help you."

"I'm not the one she wants," said Freddy, "I knew that before I asked her."

"I'm sure she'll choose you."

"She likes you Bonnie!"

"What?! She does?! Wow, Freddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything by it. I like Chica but as a friend nothing more. It's Toy Chica I love not Chica."

"I know that Bonnie but it still hurts."

"I'm really sorry Freddy, I don't know what my doing to make her like me but if there's any way I can help then just tell me."

"You could try being less charming around girls, well except around Toy Chica."

"I'm not being charming around girls Freddy."

"Don't even know that you are doing it?! Geez that means it's just natural to you then."

"That's the same way you got Cindy to fall for you."

"Wait, Candy's sister from Candy's burgers and fries? That Cindy?"

"Yes," said Freddy.

Bonnie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I had a conversation with Candy about that. He told me that Cindy has crushes all the time and that it's not a big deal."

Freddy sighed. Of course Candy would say that.

"Cindy was crushing on you and Foxy too," said Bonnie, "it's no big deal."

"Okay," said Freddy.

Bonnie stood up and looked at the clock. It was almost six a.m. he turned to Freddy. Freddy nodded. They head back to where they were staying during the day. Bonnie walked into the room and saw that Foxy and Chica didn't come back yet. He figured that Foxy was with Mangle and Chica was needing some time to herself right now.

#

Foxy had fallen asleep at pirate cove with Mangle but was hidden during the day. He walked into the kitchen for some water when he saw a towel of pizza boxes on the table. Chica was creating another towel of boxes but there weren't any pizzas inside of them which told Foxy that something was wrong.

"Chica, what's up?" he asked.

No answer.

"Hey Chica, are you deaf?"

"I don't want to talk," Chica finally replied.

"What's up?"

"I feel terrible about not being with Bonnie that I didn't realize the pain I caused someone else."

"You're talking about Freddy, right?"

"How did you…."

"Oh please, Bonnie and I both know how Freddy's feels about you. In fact, it was Bonnie's idea that he talks with you and I just pushed him forward."

"It was Bonnie's idea?" Chica asked.

Foxy nodded.

"Bonnie is such a kind guy but I know he loves Toy Chica like crazy. You should've seen him when she got attacked by the night guard. He killed him for her and I know that Freddy would do the same for you."

"I know that Bonnie loves Toy Chica, I just think she doesn't realize how lucky she is."

"She knows that," said Foxy, "I hear her tell Mangle everyday how lucky she is to have him."

Chica sighed.

"What should I do?"

"That is up to you," said Foxy, "I can't tell what to feel but just go with your heart and I'm sure you'll find the answer."

Foxy walked out of the room. Chica sighed and looked at the door. She walked out of the door and saw Bonnie sitting on the stage with his arms crossed his chest. Toy Chica was standing there talking with Mangle. Toy Chica kept looking over at Bonnie smiling. Chica sighed and noticed a Freddy plus on the floor. She picked it up. There was a note on it. She grabbed it and unfolded it. It was from Freddy.

 _I'm sorry to bother you, Chica, but I wanted to say that what I told you was the truth. I hope that someday you would return my feelings._

Chica looked up and saw Toy Chica walking toward the sleeping Bonnie. Suddenly she didn't feel so jealous anymore. She took off to find Freddy. She realized that she didn't love Bonnie but Freddy. It had always been Freddy but she had herself fooled into thinking that it was Bonnie. She ran around until she found Freddy talking with the puppet about something. Chica sighed. She had to get Freddy alone.

Freddy walked away and Chica took her chance. She followed him into a small party room. Freddy placed his hands on the table.

"Freddy," she said, "I would like to talk to you."

Freddy didn't answer.

"Freddy, I love you," she said.

Freddy turned around and looked at her.

"Think about what you feel," he said, "then we'll talk."

"No Freddy," said Chica, "I know now that it's you I love not Bonnie. Toy Chica can have him. I want to be with you."

#

"Did it work?" Foxy asked walking onto the stage.

Bonnie opened his eyes and struggled. Foxy smirked at him.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "what did you do?"

Bonnie looked at her and smiled.

"I just pushed Chica in the right direction," he said.

"You are a sneaky bunny," said Foxy laughing.

"Oh Bonnie," said Toy Chica kissing his cheek.

"You know how to win a girl over but please promise me, you won't do that again."

"I promise," said Bonnie.

Foxy laughed.

Freddy came up the stage and stared at Foxy and Bonnie with a look that they knew all too well.

"Who wrote Chica that note?" he asked.

Foxy pointed to Bonnie. Freddy looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Hey you needed help," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, why can't you let things go?"

"Hey, both you and Chica desire happiness," said Foxy, "give Bonnie a break. He was only trying to help."

"You're lucky it worked," said Freddy.

Foxy and Bonnie high fived, Freddy glared at them.

"I just got one question though," said Freddy, "how did you get my handwriting just right?"

"Easy," said Bonnie, "you write like a two year old child."

Foxy laughed covering his mouth. Freddy glared at him. Foxy shut up.

Freddy looked at Toy Chica. She giggled. Freddy sighed.

"Hey, he writes me notes all the time," said Toy Chica, "and they're so romantic."

Freddy sighed.

"So, are you and Chica going out now?" Bonnie asked.

"You're lucky, your plan worked," said Freddy.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Foxy.

The three of them laughed.

#

Golden Freddy stood in the room. The phantom stood there over a broken animatronic. Golden Freddy place down an endoskeleton at the animatronic's feet.

"This will work," said Golden Freddy.

 ** _"_** ** _I will get my body back and it'll be fun,"_** said the phantom.

"Yes but there is something I must do something first," said Golden Freddy.

The phantom got into the animatronic lying on the floor. The animatronic opened its eyes. He tried to move but couldn't.

"What happened to me?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't get all the parts to completely restore you but I do have a plan."

"What's the plan?"

"Bonnie's parts are similar to the parts that you once had so, I'm going to steal his parts."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I've been watching them and I know what his weakness is."

"So, what are you waiting for? I need those parts."

#

Toy Chica walked away from the office. The guard was crying from her visit. She smiled and headed back to the stage room. She stepped into the hallway when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around only to have an arm knock her into an empty room. She flew into the wall. She looked up to see Golden Freddy stepping into the room.

"Golden Freddy," she hissed.

Golden Freddy stepped out her chest. Toy Chica let out a cry of pain. Golden Freddy stomped even harder. She cried out again.

"Scream for me," he said.

#

Bonnie perked up from where he was sleeping. He looked around and saw that Toy Chica was nowhere in sight. He got up to his feet and ran off. He followed the noise. He ran into the room. He saw Golden Freddy standing on Toy Chica's chest. He ran at him. He tackled him to the floor. Toy Chica took a deep breath and looked over.

"How nice of you to join us Bonnie," said Golden Freddy as he got up to his feet.

"Golden Freddy," Bonnie growled.

Golden Freddy reached out and grabbed his arm. Bonnie punched his face making him let go. Golden Freddy fell back but teleported behind him. Toy Chica cried out Bonnie's name. Bonnie spun around and swung his fist into the air. Golden Freddy grabbed his arm and twisted it back. Toy Chica jumped up and kicked Golden Freddy in the chin. Golden Freddy fell back letting go Bonnie. Toy Chica ran to him.

"Bonnie," she cried, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

Golden Freddy got up again and knocked Bonnie onto the floor. Bonnie bashed his fist into his back. Golden Freddy teleported into another room with Bonnie still in his arms. Bonnie looked around the room. He saw a broken down animatronic sitting there. It was moving but it looked like it couldn't stand. Golden Freddy knocked Bonnie down onto the floor.

"You brought him?" the animatronic asked.

"Yes," said Golden Freddy, "I will remove his parts now and repair you."

"What?"

Golden Freddy turned to Bonnie and tackled him down to the floor. He began to rip him apart. He removed his arm and legs. Bonnie let out a cry of pain. Golden Freddy then removed his face. Bonnie fell onto the floor. Golden Freddy walked over him. Bonnie looked up at him. Golden Freddy held his foot over his chest. Bonnie stared waiting for him to crash him but that didn't happen. Bonnie looked and saw Foxy holding Golden Freddy down.

Freddy and the others stood surrounding him. Toy Chica got to her knees at his side. She was crying. Bonnie held up his hand to touch her cheek.

"Golden Freddy, what have you done," said the puppet.

"Get off me," Golden Freddy roared sending Foxy flying back.

Mangle called out Foxy's name and ran to him. Bonnie slowly tried to move but couldn't. Toy Chica held his head in her hands. Foxy stood up with Mangle's help. Golden Freddy flowed up to his feet. He glared at the puppet. The animatronic cursed under his breath. The puppet stared at him and shook his head.

"This was your plan," said the puppet, "you were going to use Bonnie's parts to rebuild him."

"Yes," said Golden Freddy, "a sacrifice I'm willing to make for our chance to be back on top."

"You fool," said the puppet, "there is no place for you at the top."

Golden Freddy roared and went at the puppet. Bonnie managed to get push himself with his only remaining arm into the air and knocked him down. Toy Chica called out his name. Golden Freddy looked at him. Bonnie held him down to the floor. The others stood there in shock. Bonnie glanced over at the animatronic in the corner. He had a feeling that he was dangerous and needed to be destroyed.

"Get off you broken piece of trash," said Golden Freddy punching him in the side. Bonnie grabbed his face and began to pull his jaw down. Golden Freddy reached for him and grabbed his throat. He stood up holding him in the air. The others tried to help but Golden Freddy knocked them back. He glared at Bonnie angrily.

"You had to ruin everything," he said, "if you would just come with me quietly then your death would be painless."

Toy Chica ran toward him punching him in the side. Golden Freddy roared but didn't drop Bonnie. He looked down and grabbed her arm and threw her into the air. She went flying into the air hitting the wall hard. She fell onto the floor face first. Bonnie called out her name but Golden Freddy used his other hand to grab the top of his head.

"I'll finish you off first, so that way you don't get to see your girlfriend's death. You should thank me for this. I'm being kind."

The puppet tackled him to the floor causing him to drop Bonnie onto the floor. Golden Freddy roared out.

"You will not rebuild him,' said the puppet, "I won't let it."

"That will happen and you will die. I just need his parts to finish the job."

Bonnie looked over at Toy Chica. She was out cold. He crawled toward her. He reached out his hand for hers. He touched her fingers before passing out. The others joined the fight. Golden Freddy roared and charged at every one of them. Freddy kicked his side while Foxy's hood sliced his side. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy attacked from each side. Mangle and Chica punched him in the face. The puppet shot a blast at him.

Golden Freddy went flying back. He landed next to Bonnie's body. He got up and walked toward him. He reached down for his neck. Foxy punched his chin sending him flying back. Foxy looked at Bonnie and Toy Chica. He turned back to Golden Freddy. Freddy jumped on his back. The puppet flowed toward him. Golden Freddy roared as the puppet reached into his chest. He pulled out a dark orb. The others looked at it. The puppet squeezed it and it disappeared. The puppet turned to the animatronic; who was watching the whole fight.

"This was your doing," said the puppet, "you were controlling Golden Freddy with this."

"Yes," said the animatronic, "The fool thought I was his old friend but Spring Bonnie is gone now. I am Springtrap and I will become whole again and destroy you all."

"That wouldn't happen," said the puppet, "now that I freed Golden Freddy. You have no one left to help you."

Springtrap stared at Bonnie lying on the floor. He glared at the puppet.

"Perhaps, but I know for as a matter of fact that, the boy over there has my parts. I will take them back and then I will kill you."

"Not while he has friends," said Foxy, "That was your mistake turning us against each other. We don't like that."

"You think so but that boy will be mine one way or another."

"What should we do with him?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Lock him up in the safe room," said the puppet, "as for Golden Freddy and Bonnie; I will rebuild them. Toy Chica will be fine."

"You won't hold me forever," said Springtrap, "I will return and I will kill every one last one of you."

#

Golden Freddy woke up and looked around the room. The puppet and Freddy stood there looking at him. Golden Freddy sat up holding his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were being controlled by Springtrap," said the puppet.

"Springtrap?"

"The former Spring Bonnie."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

Freddy and the puppet turned another table. Golden Freddy looked and saw Bonnie lying there on the table broken. He gasped and looked down sadly. The puppet turned back to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," said the puppet.

"I know, but I will make it up by repairing him, myself."

Golden Freddy got up and flowed over to Bonnie's body. He saw Toy Chica sitting there in a chair next to the table with her head on her arms that were on the table. He looked over at Freddy. Freddy sighed.

"His girlfriend."

Golden Freddy nodded and held up his hands. Bonnie flowed into the air. Toy Chica woke up and gasped as she saw Bonnie flowing into the air. She saw Golden Freddy she tried to launch at him but the puppet stopped her and shook his head. The parts that were on another table flowed into the air. They attached themselves to Bonnie's body. Toy Chica watched as Bonnie flowed back down to the table.

Truth 9, new lives

#

Bonnie opened his eyes and rose up. Toy Chica gasped as she saw him sit up.

'BONNIE!" she cried out tackling him onto the floor.

"WOW!" he cried out.

He looked up and saw her on top of him. He patted her head. She looked up at him with tears of joy in her eyes. He stared at her and looked up to see Golden Freddy standing there. Freddy shook his head at him. Bonnie didn't feel threaten by him anymore. He looked down at her. Toy Chica kissed him happily with tears flowing down her face.

"You did well," said the puppet to Golden Freddy.

"I still need to make up for I've done," said Golden Freddy.

"Thank you," said Toy Chica looking up at Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy looked at her confused. Toy Chica placed her head on Bonnie's chest.

"You gave me back my bunny," she said.

Bonnie smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Freddy nodded at him and gestured him to follow. They were going to leave the happy couple alone. The puppet followed them out of the room. the others stood there waiting. They saw Golden Freddy and went for an attack but the puppet and Freddy told them to stop. Foxy stood in front of Mangle while watching Golden Freddy carefully. The puppet explained everything to them. Foxy and Chica stared at each other.

They heard footsteps coming from the room. Bonne and Toy Chica came out holding hands. Foxy and Chica hugged their friend, relieved that he was alive. The others greeted him. The puppet, Golden Freddy and Freddy watched smiling. Bonnie looked over at Golden Freddy and waved at him. Golden Freddy was glad that he was okay now.

#

Bonnie woke up and found himself in a different pizzeria. He was standing on a large stage. He looked and saw Freddy and Chica standing there in different costumes. He looked around and saw Foxy standing in a smaller version of pirate cove. He looked around and patted Freddy on the back. Freddy looked up and around the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

Chica woke up and looked around. She was confused. She remembered that they went back to the room where they were staying in but now they were here.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Foxy came out of pirate cove calling for Mangle. He looked different too. Freddy grabbed his arm. Foxy looked at him confused.

"What happened?" he asked, "why do we look different and where is Mangle?"

"I don't know," said Freddy.

Bonnie looked around the room. he didn't see their friends anywhere.

"Toy Chica?' he called but no answer.

"We must've moved to another pizzeria," said Chica.

"But what about the others?" Foxy asked.

They all looked down sadly. Bonnie placed his hand on his forehead.

"I never got to say goodbye to Toy Chica," he said.

He reached into a joint where he had a ring. He had planned on asking her to marry him. Now it seemed like that would never happen.

"We all never got to say our goodbyes, Bonnie," said Freddy reaching out a hand for his shoulder.

Bonnie looked at him and walked away. He needed to be alone. He walked into the parts and service room. he saw that Golden Freddy was here too and he looked different. Golden Freddy came flowing up from the basement stairs. He saw Bonnie and waved. Bonnie nodded sadly and sat down in a chair.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Golden Freddy asked.

"I wanted to marry Toy Chica," he said, "but, I'll never get that chance now. I can't even see her beautiful face again."

"That's where you're wrong," said Golden Freddy.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

He followed Golden Freddy down to the basement. He didn't know what was going on. Golden Freddy turned on the light revealing the toy animatronics lying there. he gasped as he saw his friends. He got down beside Toy Chica and held her hand.

"Are they…."

"They're still alive," said Golden Freddy, "they're just offline for now but that will change."

Bonnie looked up at him. Golden Freddy held up a remote. Bonnie looked confused. Golden Freddy pushed the button and Bonnie heard a strange noise coming from the toy animatronics. He turned and saw them waking up. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy held their heads and looked around the room. Mangle yawned and looked at Bonnie. She gasped when she saw that he looked different. The puppet rose up and thanked Golden Freddy. BB looked up and smiled at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled back before turning to Toy Chica.

Toy Chica opened her eyes and smiled at him. Bonnie pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought that I lost you," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," said Toy Chica, "I love you Bonnie."

They kissed.

"Where are we?" BB asked.

"At a different pizzeria," said Golden Freddy, "we were moved for some reason."

"Do the others look different too?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," said Bonnie.

He led them up the stairs. Mangle looked around and saw Foxy sitting on pirate cove. He looked handsome as ever. She ran over and hugged him. Foxy looked up and saw her. He smiled and kissed her.

"I thought that I wouldn't see you again," said Foxy.

"I'll always come back to you," said Mangle.

Chica and Freddy came into the room. They saw their friends. Everyone greeted and talked to each other. Bonnie stood there talking with Toy Bonnie when Toy Chica approached them. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck and leaned against him. Toy Bonnie walked away leaving the lovebirds alone. Bonnie grabbed her hand and pulled away from the others. They walked down until they got an empty room.

"Bonnie," she said, "what is going on?"

Bonnie got down on one knees and pulled out the ring. Toy Chica gasped as she saw it. Bonnie smiled up at her. She jumped into his arms.

"Yes," she cried, "I will marry you."

"I didn't even ask you yet," he said.

"That doesn't matter," said Toy Chica, "I would love to marry you."

They kissed and Bonnie sidle the ring on her finger. They returned to the group. The others looked at them. Toy Chica held up her hand with the ring on it. Their friends cheered happily. Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at each other smiling. They kissed.

"Let's hear it for the lovebirds," said Toy Bonnie.

They all cheered. Bonnie and Foxy talked about guy stuff while Toy Chica and Mangle were talking about the ring that Bonnie got her.

#

Springtrap opened his eyes. He tried to stand but fell onto the floor. He could hear the others upstairs making sound. He growled. This wasn't over yet.

"I will be back," he said, "You haven't seen the last of me. I will return and I will have my revenge."

#

The end or is it?


End file.
